


Three Moments

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Short Story, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Three very short stories.  Moments with Dan and Phil on the British leg of their Interactive Introverts Tour.





	Three Moments

The door was barely open when Dan roughly pushed Phil through it, grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

“Mmmm…the door…mmmm” Phil tried to say.

But really, neither cared. It had been 2 weeks on tour with only stolen pecks on the cheek and one secret night together in that horrible hotel with the adjoining rooms. It had been too long. 

The luggage was dropped. The door stayed open, propped on Dan’s right shoulder, and Phil’s hands encircled Dan’s face as they always did: delicately holding what was most precious to him in his hands. 

———-

The van was dark and Dan was sleeping. Phil, carsick and miserable, stared out the window at his own reflection, which was illuminated by his iPhone. How could one person miss another so much when they were only inches away? He turned and looked at Dan: his princely form sleeping soundly with his head facing away from Phil. 

The right side of Phil’s mouth turned up in a smile. 

Hours earlier, they had been together in front of thousands of screaming fans. Now, in the monotonous silence of a rental van, they plodded along the back streets of the countryside on the way to their next show. 

How had this all happened? How had this beautiful boy become all that he had become to Phil? 

Phil gently, stealthily, raised his left hand and gently caressed the right side of Dan’s neck. In his sleep, Dan sharply inhaled, then turned his face towards the caress. Phil quickly withdrew his hand, his reward already won. 

He studied Dan’s face, his deep breathing, his delicate features. And he allowed himself a smile. 

There, he thought. Now I’ve got it all sorted. This is the scenery I have been looking for. 

 

——

The crowd roared and screamed, chanting “Dan and Phil! Dan and Phil!”.

Phil, backstage and consumed with stage fright, looked at Dan in growing terror.

Dan looked around quickly, saw no one in sight, and grabbed Phil’s hands in his.

“Breathe in,” he said gently, “annnnd breathe out.”

Phil looked at Dan and did his best. The breaths came shallowly at first, then gradually deepened. 

“Five minutes: this is your five minute warning. Places, please,” came the call over the intercom.

“Just focus on me,” Dan was saying as Phil’s eyes widened in fear.

Together, they inhaled and exhaled, eyes locked. 

Gradually, Phil’s hands stopped shaking. Dan tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Phil nodded.

And together, they walked towards the stage.


End file.
